Mulan Matchmaker Bear
Mulan (花木蘭) is the beautiful main protagonist of Disney's 1998 animated feature film of the same name and its 2004 direct-to-video sequel. She is inspired by the legendary Hua Mulan from the Chinese poem The Ballad of Mulan. 25 November 2001 - 11 June 2016 Her speaking voice is provided by Ming-Na Wen while her singing voice is provided by Lea Salonga. Mulan is the 8th official Disney Princess and first heroine in the line-up who is not actually royalty through either birth or marriage. BackgroundEdit OriginEdit The original story of Mulan was based on the fifth century Chinese poem the Ballad of Mulan. The original poem was originally a short fable, designed to show gender equality, but in the following centuries it was developed until Hua Mulan became a legendary figure. As little contemporary evidence exists other than the poem, it is unknown whether she was a real or fictional figure. Differences from the source materialEdit Fa Mulan is based off the character Hua Mulan from the Epic Poem The Ballad of Hua Mulan. Hua Mulan eventually became a legendary figure. As little evidence exists other than the poem, it is unknown whether she was a real figure. Hua Mulan seems to be more feisty, assured of herself, socially graceful and effortlessly talented. Disney's Fa Mulan is a more relatable teenage girl struggling to find her way. * Mulan's surname is spelled using the Mandarin pronunciation for "花", which is "Hua". Disney uses the spelling for the Cantonese pronunciation. * In war she takes the name "Hu". * Mulan had an older sister and a younger brother. * Mulan was already well versed in archery, sword-handling and martial arts, being taught the trades from her father. * In The Ballad of Mulan, she leaves to the army at the age of 18, and returns home twelve years later. * Mulan gained high merit in her twelve years of fighting but refused any reward and a job working for the emperor that would make her rich beyond her dreams. * Hua Mulan had no sense of awkwardness and fits seamlessly into society whether she is a feminine woman or disguised as a man. * Mulan actually liked wearing makeup and wearing feminine hair styles, and opted to wear them after returning home from war. * Mulan's identity as a woman was never revealed while in service. Shortly after returning home, her comrades who had served with her came to visit. Though they were stunned to see a extremely beautiful woman instead, and then learned the truth about their friend and praised her for all she had done. * Mulan was asked to be a concubine to the Emperor in one version, but she denied this offer and instead killed herself before she was charged. Personality and TraitsEdit Mulan, aberrated and unlike most previous female roles, is courageous and more self-reliant. She also does not fit in with the expectations of a young Chinese girl of the time; despite her natural beauty, she is clumsy, outspoken, and independent rather than graceful, obedient, silent and demure. Which is why her meeting with the matchmaker ended in chaos, that and help from a certain lucky cricket, and why the matchmaker claimed that even though she has the looks of a bride, it will never work because all she will do is dishonor her parents and her future husband. However, her courage, intelligence, and determination, helped her through her adventures of defeating the Hun Army. She is also kind and warm-hearted despite her clumsiness. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Mulan possess no magical or superhuman powers. But she has military training ranging from use of swords to kung fu fighting style thanks to Shang in his training of new army recruits. Mulan also demonstrated accuracy during her training with the use of her archery skills. Mulan was trained how to sword fight by her father in Rise of the Warrior. Mulan is also intelligent and resourceful as she was able to quickly think of using the last rocket to cause an avalanche on the entire Hun army and lure Shan-Yu into Mushu's firing range. Her intellect is also proven by her skills in strategy during the Hun invasion. Physical AppearanceEdit Mulan is a 16-year old tomboy of Chinese origin. She is a natural beauty, with dark brown eyes and straight, black long hair, however, its length changes. In the beginning of the original film, her hair was long, which went down to her waist. Later in the film, when she leaves to join the army; she cuts her hair with her father's sword, and ties it up in a bun, which helps her blend into the army, so that the other soldiers don't know that she's really a woman. In the 2nd film, her hair was grown, not to its original length, but it's noticeably longer than before. In promotional works, her hair is always shown as it's original length, down to the waist. During the two films, Mulan wore a range of outfits, from beautiful Hanfus (Chinese dresses) to her soldier's get up, though her most notable outfits come from the original film; in which her promotional dress comes from, which is a simple Hanfu, which consisted of either a creamy green-yellow dress, with blue over shirt, which has green sleeves, and a red band around her waist. She also sports kung-fu styled solider's outfit, as well as her pink matchmaker's Hanfu and her father's armor. Besides when she goes to the matchmaker, Mulan does not to wear any makeup or anything to beautify her appearance and does not use her beauty to her advantage. Most likely not even caring about looks in that way (though nature to her is beautiful). She is often said to have had her crush on Shang for his strength and love him for his personality and sort of had a breakup. It is to be noted that Li Shang also never comments on any part of Mulan's looks or has that moment with "the girl steps into the light and angels sing." Also, it is to be noted, that they never actually say that they love each other directly to the other. When she sleeps, she wears a light blue tank top, short blue shorts, and is barefoot. She wears a dress consisting of green long-sleeved shirt with olive brims and both yellow skirt and inside shirt with a low cut neckline, blue wrap, red waistband, black ballet flats, but also has been seen barefoot as well. To impress the matchmaker, she had her face painted in white, red lips, black hair tied in a loose bun with a red hair ribbon, narrow crimson and pale pink Chinese skirt, pink jacket with long, flowing sleeves, aqua and plum collar, blue wrap with a red ribbon to fasten it, lavender scarf, same color shoes, jade green bead necklace, gold dangling earrings, and a special lotus flower hair pick. When she was disguised as "Ping," she has black hair tied to a bun with a teal ribbon to look like a man (when cuts her long, beautiful hair with her father's sword), and green soldier armor. In the Karate sequence, she had a Cream karate suit. In the Shan Yu battle, she wore a teal dress consisting of poet-sleeved blouse, long olive vest with a crimson collar, crimson belt, light pink sash, same color shoes. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Pink Characters Category:Chinese Pets Category:Characters who wear makeup Category:Princesses Category:Characters who wear Flowers Category:Wonder pet Category:Royalty Category:FullSize Doll as Pets